


Let Me Share this Whole New World with You

by Slickarus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Fluff, M/M, Season 9, aladdin - Freeform, human cas, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Slickarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at the bunker. Cas is newly human, and Dean decides to humor him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Share this Whole New World with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story set in early season 9 when Cas visits the bunker as a human.

It was at Cas’s request that they stopped at the movie rental store. The place was on the brink of falling into a pile of rubble and VHS tapes, but Dean decided to humor Cas. He was only human, after all. Cas went straight to the first aisle and pulled the first colorful movie he saw in the ‘A’ section. It was some kids movie, Aladdin. Dean griped about Cas needing to watch ‘real movies’, but smiled while the former angel was pushing crumpled dollar bills across the counter to the sleepy-eyed cashier.  
“You hungry?” Dean said when they got into the car.  
“Very much so.” They stopped at a drive through place, and Cas inhaled his burger and fries before they even made it back.

When they got to the bunker, Dean decided to make some popcorn for their movie night.  
“Do you think Sam will be joining us?”  
“I think he needs to get some rest. He’s still pretty out of it.”  
“I see.” Dean put salt and butter on his popcorn and offered the bowl to Cas.  
“Have you tried this yet?” Cas moaned his response.  
“This is so much better than sandwiches.”  
“I bet,” Dean laughed.  
They went to Dean’s room to watch the movie so they wouldn’t disturb Sam. Cas got comfortable on the bed while Dean put in the tape.  
“Have you seen this movie before?”  
“Nah, I didn’t watch this kind of stuff growing up. Sam might’ve seen it.” Dean looked at the case, still in his hand. “It’s got Robin Williams, though. That oughta be good.” Cas’s eyes were glued to the swirling colors on the screen.  
“It’s amazing what humans have accomplished. All of this, just for children?” Dean noticed Cas tapping his toe along to the beat of the music, and he too was soon sucked into the colorful world of Aladdin.  
“Ah, crap, there’s singing in this?” Dean groaned as the characters on-screen went into the first number.  
“Singing has long been an effective form of human communication,” Cas commented. “Maybe not in this specific way, but the combination of lyrics and tone expresses ideas even more simply than speaking can.”  
“It’s still lame. I mean, musicals? Come on.”  
“Your foot says otherwise.” Dean looked down at his foot that was tapping as well.  
“Damn it.”

When the genie appeared, Cas stared at the TV, trying to make sense of what was going on.  
“What kind of djinn is that supposed to be?”  
“It’s not supposed to be realistic, Cas. It’s a kids’ story. Genie in a lamp, rub the lamp and get three wishes.”  
“But why would they do that?”  
“It’s a story, man. Also, little kids couldn’t handle a dream-eating genie that kills people, so they settle for the safer version.”

Cas was surprised that Dean fell asleep first, especially since Cas had been feeling tired since long before he lost his grace. The hunter was already lightly snoring on his shoulder by the time ‘A Whole New World’ began to play.  
“Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky: A whole new world! A hundred thousand things to see. I’m like a shooting star, I’ve come so far, I can’t go back to where I used to be.”  
Cas felt something happen in his eyes. It wasn’t voluntary, but all of a sudden something blurred his vision. Tears, he thought. He knew that humans cried when they were either feeling joy or feeling sadness, but he didn’t know which ones these could be.  
Dean shifted positions in his sleep, surprising Cas, who accidentally jolted him awake.  
“You okay, man?” Cas looked back at the television screen.  
“I don’t know.” The only sound in the room was the on-screen dialogue, but neither of them was paying attention to that anymore. “Is being a human always so hard?” Dean shrugged.  
“It’s okay sometimes. You get your lows, but if you’re lucky, you get your highs, too.”  
“When do you get your highs?”  
“When I’m out on the road, when I find a really good diner,” Dean gestured to the screen. “When I’m watching movies.”  
“They do have a way of taking you out of the world.”  
“Yeah, you just need to find the things that make you happy.” Dean smiled at Cas encouragingly. Without a word, Cas pressed their lips together. “What was that for?”  
“You make me happy, Dean. When you do things like this, watch movies with me, look out for me. You’ve always been trying to make me happy.”  
“Yeah, well, just returning the favor. You’ve saved my life so many times I couldn’t count.”  
“You’ve saved mine, too.”  
“Yeah, I guess. Hey, Cas?”  
“Yes?”  
“Could we do that again?”  
“Do what?”  
“C’mon, don’t make me say it out loud.” Cas smiled.  
“Sure.”

The next morning, Sam was drinking coffee in the library when Cas wandered in.  
“Hey, did you spend the night?”  
“Yes. Dean and I watched a movie.” Sam raised his eyebrows.  
“Really? What was it?” Dean strolled in.  
“Aladdin,” he said as he moseyed up to Cas’s side.  
“The Disney one?”  
“Yes,” Cas said. “Although we didn’t quite finish it.” Dean glared at him.  
“Oh? Why was that?”  
“We fell asleep,” Dean said quickly.  
“So you slept together.” Sam snickered.  
“Yes.”  
“A word, Cas.” Dean leaned over and whispered something into Cas’s ear.  
“Oh. Dean says that ‘sleeping together’,” Cas made air quotations with his fingers, “is generally a euphemism for sex. In that case, we did nothing of that nature. We were too tired.” Sam lost it, accidentally spilling his coffee all over the table. Dean’s cheeks turned bright red.  
“I’m going to get some more coffee,” Sam said.  
“What the hell, Cas?”  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “Although I wanted to get that out of the way so that we could move on.”  
“Way to rip the bandaid off.” Cas took Dean’s hand.  
“I didn’t want to worry about it.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Do you want to pick up where we left off?”  
“Jeez, Cas, you lost your virginity like two days ago.” He shrugged.  
“Is that a no?”  
“Of course not.”


End file.
